1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds that function as enzyme inhibitors, and particularly to a new class of non-peptidic inhibitors ofproteolytic enzymes.
2. Related Art
Proteases are enzymes that cleave proteins at single, specific peptide bonds. Proteases can be classified into four generic classes: serine, thiol or cysteinyl, acid or aspartyl, and metalloproteases (Cuypers et al., J. Biol. Chem. 257:7086 (1982)). Proteases are essential to a variety of biological activities. such as digestion, formation and dissolution of blood clots, reproduction and the immune reaction to foreign cells and organisms. Aberrant proteolysis is associated with a number of disease states in man and other mammals. The human neutrophil proteases, elastase and cathepsin G, have been implicated as contributing to disease states marked by tissue destruction. These disease states include emphysema, rheumatoid arthritis, corneal ulcers and glomerular nephritis. (Barret, in Enzyme Inhibitors as Drugs, Sandler, ed., University Park Press, Baltimore, (1980)). Additional proteases such as plasmin, C-1 esterase, C-3 convertase, urokinase, plasminogen activator, acrosin, and kallikreins play key roles in normal biological functions of mammals. In many instances, it is beneficial to disrupt the function ofone or more proteolytic enzymes in the course of therapeutically treating a mammal.
Serine proteases include such enzymes as elastase (human leukocyte), cathepsin G, plasmin, C-1 esterase, C-3 convertase, urokinase, plasminogen activator, acrosin, chymotrypsin, trypsin; thrombin, factor Xa and kallikreins.
Human leukocyte elastase is released by polymorphonuclear leukocytes at sites of inflammation and thus is a contributing cause for a number of disease states. Cathepsin G is another human neutrophil serine protease. Compounds with the ability to inhibit the activity of these enzymes are expected to have an anti-inflammatory effect useful in the treatment of gout, rheumatoid arthritis and other inflammatory diseases, and in the treatment of emphysema. Chymotrypsin and trypsin are digestive enzymes. Inhibitors of these enzymes are useful in treating pancreatitis. Inhibitors ofurokinase and plasminogen activator are usefiul in treating excessive cell growth disease states, such as benign prostatic hypertrophy, prostatic carcinoma and psoriasis.
The serine protease thrombin occupies a central role in hemostasis and thrombosis, and as a multifactorial protein, induces a number of effects on platelets, endothelial cells, smooth muscle cells, leukocytes, the heart. and neurons (Tapparelli et al., Trends in Phaymacological Sciences 14:366-376 (1993); Lefkovits and Topol, Circulation 90(3):1522-1536(1994); Harker, Blood Coagulation and Fibrinolysis 5 (Suppl 1):S47-S58 (1994)). Activation of the coagulation cascade through either the intrinsic pathway (contact activation) or the extrinsic pathway (activation by exposure of plasma to a non-endothelial surface, damage to vessel walls or tissue factor release) leads to a series of biochemical events that converge on thrombin. Thrombin cleaves fibrinogen ultimately leading to a hemostatic plug (clot formation), potently activates platelets through a uniqueofproteolytic cleavage of the cell surface thrombin receptor (Coughlin, Seminars in Hematology 31(4):270-277 (1994)), and autoamplifies its own production through a feedback mechanism. Thus, inhibitors of thrombin function have therapeutic potential in a host of cardiovascular and non-cardiovascular diseases, including: myocardial infarction; unstable angina; stroke; restenosis; deep vein thrombosis; disseminated intravascular coagulation caused by trauma, sepsis or tumor metastasis; hemodialysis; cardiopulmonary bypass surgery; adult respiratory distress syndrome; endotoxic shock; rheumatoid arthritis; ulcerative colitis; induration; metastasis; hypercoagulability during chemotherapy; Alzheimer""s disease; Down""s syndrome; fibrin formation in the eye; and wound healing. Other uses include the use of said thrombin inhibitors as anticoagulants either embedded in or physically linked to materials used in the manufacture of devices used in blood collection, blood circulation, and blood storage, such as catheters, blood dialysis machines, blood collection syringes and tubes, blood lines and stents.
Factor Xa is another serine protease in the coagulation pathway. Factor Xa associates with factor Va and calcium on a phospholipid membrane thereby forming aprothrombinase complex. This prothrombinase complex then converts prothrombin to thrombin (Claeson, Blood Coagulation and Fibrinolysis 5:411-436 (1994); Harker, Blood Coagulation and Fibrinolysis 5 (Suppl 1):S47-S58 (1994)). Inhibitors of factor Xa are thought to offer an advantage over agents that directly inhibit thrombin since direct thrombin inhibitors still permit significant new thrombin generation (Lefkovits and Topol, Circulation 90(3):1522-1536 (1994); Harker, Blood Coagulation and Fibrinolysis 5 (Suppl 1):S47-S58 (1994)).
A need continues to exist for non-peptidic compounds that are potent and selective protease inhibitors, and which possess greater bioavailability and fewer side-effects than currently available protease inhibitors. Accordingly, new classes of potent protease inhibitors, characterized by potent inhibitory capacity and low mammalian toxicity, are potentially valuable therapeutic agents for a variety of conditions, including treatment of a number of mammalian proteolytic disease states.
The present invention is directed to novel compounds having Formula I (below). Also provided are processes for preparing compounds of Formula I. The novel compounds of the present invention are potent inhibitors of proteases, especially trypsin-like serine proteases, such as chymotrypsin, trypsin, thrombin, plasmin and factor Xa. Certain of the compounds exhibit antithrombotic activity via direct, selective inhibition ofthrombin, or are intermediates useful for forming compounds having antithrombotic activity.
The invention includes a composition for inhibiting loss ofblood platelets, inhibiting formation of blood platelet aggregates, inhibiting formation of fibrin, inhibiting thrombus formation, and inhibiting embolus formation in a mammal, comprising a compound of the invention in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. These compositions may optionally include anticoagulants, antiplatelet agents, and thrombolytic agents. The compositions can be added to blood. blood products, or mammalian organs in order to effect the desired inhibitions.
Also provided are methods of inhibiting or treating aberrant proteolysis in a mammal, and methods for treating myocardial infarction; unstable angina; stroke; restenosis; deep vein thrombosis; disseminated intravascular coagulation caused by trauma, sepsis or tumor metastasis; hemodialysis; cardiopulmonary bypass surgery; adult respiratory distress syndrome; endotoxic shock; rheumatoid arthritis; ulcerative colitis; induration; metastasis; hypercoagulability during chemotherapy; Alzheimer""s disease; Down""s syndrome; fibrin formation in the eye; and wound healing. Other uses of compounds of the invention are as anticoagulants either embedded in or physically linked to materials used in the manufacture of devices used in blood collection, blood circulation. and blood storage, such as catheters, blood dialysis machines, blood collection syringes and tubes, blood lines and stents.
The invention also includes a method for reducing the thrombogenicity of a surface in a mammal by attaching to the surface, either covalently or noncovalently, a compound of the invention.
The present invention is directed to a novel class of benzamide and sulfonamide derivatives having Formula I: 
or a solvate, hydrate or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; wherein:
L represents xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
R1 represents a group: 
R2 represents a group: 
or R1 and R2 can be taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached to form a three to seven membered ring, which optionally contains an additional nitrogen or oxygen atom, and which is optionally benzo- or pyrido-fused, said ring being preferably saturated, and said ring having one or two optional substituents on either a ring carbon or nitrogen selected from the group consisting of halogen, hydroxy, acyloxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-4)alkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxyalkoxyalkyl, cyano(C2-10)alkyl, hydroxy(C2-10)alkyl, alkoxy(C2-10)alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, mono- and di-alkylamino(C2-10)alkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxamido, formyl, alkanoyl, aroyl, aralkanoyl, sulfonyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkoxysulfonyl, and NR13R14 (when C-substituted);
R12 represents hydrogen, C3-7 cycloalkyl, C3-7 cycloalkenyl, C3-7 heterocycloalkyl, C3-7 heterocycloalkenyl, aryl, or heteroaryl, which groups are optionally substituted with C16 alkyl or hydroxy, or R12 represents diarylmethyl, diheteroarylmethyl, dicycloalkylmethyl or (aryl)(heteroaryl)CHxe2x80x94;
Z and Zxe2x80x2 independently represent a bond, a C1-6alkyl chain, a C3-6 alkenyl chain, or a C3-6alkynyl chain, where one or two nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur atoms may be optionally contained within each chain, and the chains are optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from halogen, hydroxy, CN, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-6 alkoxy(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 acyloxy, NR13R14, NHCOR15, NHSO2R16, COR15, CO2R15, CONR13R14, and SO2NR17R18;
provided that when one of R1 or R2 is C3-8 alkyl, cycloalkyl, C3-8 alkenyl, C3-8 alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, or heteroaryl, any of which is optionally substituted, then the other of R1 or R2 is other than hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, hydroxy(C2-10)alkyl, amino(C2-10)alkyl, monoalkylamino(C2-10)alkyl, dialkylamino(C2-10)alkyl or carboxyalkyl;
R13-R16 represent hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C6-10 aryl, mono- or di-hydroxy(C6-10)aryl, C6-10 ar(C1-4)alkyl, pyridyl, pyridyl(C1-4)alkyl, carboxy(C1-6)-alkyl, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl(C1-4)alkyl, cyano(C2-6)alkyl, hydroxy(C2-6)alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy(C2-6)alkyl, mono- and di-(C1-4)alkylamino(C2-6)alkyl;
or R13 and R14 form a C3-7 heterocycloalkyl ring,
or R16 additionally may represent trifluoromethyl;
R17 and R18 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C6-10 aryl, C6-10 ar(C1-4)alkyl, pyridyl, pyridyl(C1-4)alkyl, carbbxy(C1-6)alkyl, C1-4alkoxycarbonyl-(C1-4)alkyl, cyano(C2-6)alkyl, hydroxy(C2-6)alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy(C2-6)alkyl, and mono- and di-(C1-4)alkylamino(C2-6)alkyl,
or R17 and R18 can be taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached to form a heterocyclic ring selected from the group consisting of N-morpholino, N-piperazinyl (optionally Nxe2x80x2 substituted with C1-6 alkyl, C1-6hydroxyalkyl, C6-10 aryl, C6-10 aryl(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkylsulfonyl, C6-10 arylsulfonyl, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl, morpholino or C6-10 arylcarbonyl), N-pyrrolyl, N-piperidinyl, N-pyrrolidinyl, N-dihydropyridyl, N-indolyl, wherein said heterocyclic ring can be optionally C-substituted;
R3, R4, R5 and R6 are each independently one of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted aralkyl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, trifluoromethyl, halogen, hydroxyalkyl, cyano, nitro, carboxamido, xe2x80x94CO2Rx, xe2x80x94CH2ORx or xe2x80x94ORx, or when present on adjacent carbon atoms, R3 and R4 may also be taken together to form one of xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94, where q is from 2 to 6, and R5 and R6 are defined as above;
Rx, in each instance, is independently one of hydrogen, alkyl or cycloalkyl wherein said alkyl or cycloalkyl groups may optionally have one or more unsaturations;
Y is one of xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR19xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHR19xe2x80x94 or a covalent bond;
R19, in each instance, is independently hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, benzyl, phenyl, C2-10 hydroxyalkyl, C2-10 aminoalkyl, C1-4 monoalkylamino(C2-8)alkyl, C1-4 dialkylamino(C2-8)alkyl or C2-10 carboxyalkyl;
R7 is one of hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, hydroxyalkyl. aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, carboxyalkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, aralkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, or mono- or di- alkylamino, provided that n is other than zero when R7 is hydroxy, alkoxy, aralkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, or mono- or di- alkylamino;
R8, R9 and R10 are each independently one of hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl or carboxyalkyl;
or R7 and R8 are taken together to form xe2x80x94CH2)yxe2x80x94, where y is zero (a bond), 1 or 2, while R9 and R10 are defined as above; or R7 and R10 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)txe2x80x94, where t is zero (a bond), or 1 to 8, while R8 and R9 are defined as above; or R8 and R9 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94, where r is 2-8, while R7 and R10 are defined as above;
X is oxygen or NH;
R11 is one of hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylamino(C2-10)alkyl, dialkylamino(C2-10)alkyl or carboxyalkyl;
Ra, Rb and Rc are independently hydrogen, alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkoxycarbonyloxy, cyano or xe2x80x94CO2Rw;
Rw is alkyl, trichloroethyl, cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, 
where Rd and Re are independently hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl or phenyl, Rf is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl or phenyl, Rg is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl or phenyl, and Rh is aralkyl or C1-4 6 alkyl;
n is from zero to 8; and
m is from zero to 4.
The moiety xe2x80x94Lxe2x80x94NR1R2 is attached to the benzene ring in a position ortho-, meta-, or para- to Y, with the meta- position being preferred.
Preferably, the compounds have the structure of Formula Ia: 
wherein each of the groups is as defined for Formula I above.
Referring to the general Formula I and Formula Ia, where R2 represents a group 
Zxe2x80x2 is suitably C3-6 alkenyl, e.g., allyl, or C1-6 alkyl, e.g., methyl, ethyl, propyl or pentyl, which optionally contains an oxygen group within the chain and is optionally substituted by a group selected from hydroxy, C1-6 alkoxy, NHSO2R16, CO2R15, CONR13R14, or SO2NR17R18, and R12 is suitably hydroge C3-7 heterocycloalkyl, e.g., pyrrolidine or morpholine, aryl, e.g., phenyl which is optionally substituted by CO2R15, or heteroaryl, e.g., oxadiazole optionally substituted by hydroxy, triazole, or tetrazole optionally substituted by C1-6 alkyl
Referring to the general Formula I and Formula Ia where R1 represents a group 
Z is suitably a bond or C1-6 alkyl group, e.g., methyl, isopropyl or isobutyl, and R12 suitably represents hydrogen, C3-7 cycloalkyl, aryl, or heteroaryl. When Z represents a bond, R12 is preferably optionally substituted phenyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, e.g., cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, diphenylmethyl or dicyclohexylmethyl. When Z represents a C1-4 alkyl group, R12 is preferably hydrogen, cycloalkyl, e.g., cyclohexyl, or heteroaryl, e.g., thienyl or furyl.
Useful values of R12 include C6-10 aryl, pyridinyl, thiophenyl (i.e., thiophene), quinazolinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, or tetrahydroquinolinyl, any of which is optionally substituted by one or two of hydroxy, nitro, trifluoromethyl, halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-6 aminoalkyl, C1-4 aminoalkoxy, amnuo,mono(C1-4)alkylamino, di(C1-4)alkylamino, C2-6 alkoxycarbonylamino, C2-6 alkoxycarbonyl, carboxy, C1-4 6 hydroxyalkyl, C2-6 hydroxyalkoxy, C2-10 mono(carboxyalkyl)amino, bis(C2-10 carboxyalkyl)amino, C1-4 ar(C1-6) alkoxycarbonyl, C2-4 alkynylcarbonyl, C1-4 6 alkylsulfonyl, C2-6 alkenylsulfonyl, C2-6 alkynylsulfonyl, C1-6 alkylsulfinyl, C1-6 alkylsulfonamido, amidino, guanidino, C1-6 alkyliminoamino, formyliminoamino, C2-6 carboxyalkoxy, C2-6 carboxyalkyl, carboxyalkylamino, cyano, trifluoromethoxy, perfluoroethoxy, C1-6 acyloxy, and R17R18NSO2xe2x80x94,
where R17 and R18 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C1-2 alkynyl, C6-10 aryl, C6-1ar(C1-4)alkyl, pyridyl, pyridyl(C1-4)alkyl, carboxy(C1-6)alkyl, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl(C1-4)alkyl cyano(C2-6)alkyl, hydroxy(C2-6)alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy(C2-6)alkyl, mono- and di-(C1-4)alkylamino(C2-6)alkyl, or R17 and R18 can be taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached to form a heterocyclic ring selected from the group consisting of N-morpholino, N-piperazinyl (optionally Nxe2x80x2 substituted with C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 hydroxyalkyl, C6-10 aryl, C6-10 aryl(C1-6)alkyl, C1-6 alkylsulfonyl, C6-10 arylsulfonyl, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl, morpholino or C6-10 arylcarbonyl), N-pyrrolyl, N-piperidinyl, N-pyrrolidinyl, N-dihydropyridyl, N-indolyl, wherein said heterocyclic ring can be optionally substituted with one or two of hydroxy, C1-8 alkanoyloxy, C1-6 alkoxy, C6-10 aryloxy, amino, mono- and di-C1-6 alkylamino, C1-8 alkanoylamino, C1-4 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, C6-10 aryl, C6-10 ar(C1-4)alkyl, heterocycle, heterocycloalkyl, carboxy(C1-6)alkyl, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl(C1-4)alkyl, cyano(C2-6)alkyl, hydroxy(C2-6)alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy(C2-6)alkyl, mono- and di-(C1-4)alkylamino(C2-6)alkyl, carboxy, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, carboxamido, formyl, C1-6 alkanoyl, C6-10 aroyl, C6-10 ar(C1-4)alkanoyl, sulfonyl, C1-6 alkylsulfonyl, C1-6 alkoxysulfonyl, sulfonamido, phosphonyl, phosphoramido, or phosphinyl.
R12 is more preferably one of phenyl, naphthyl, pyridyl, thiophenyl, quinolinyl or isoquinolinyl, optionally substituted by one or two of chloro, methoxy, methyl, trifluoromethyl, phenyl, cyano, nitro, amino, dimethylamino, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, or R17R18NSO2xe2x80x94, where R17 and R18 are defmed as above.
Particularly preferred combinations of R1 and R2 include:
(A) R1 and R2 are taken together with the nitrogen to which they are attached to form a C3-7 heterocycloalkyl or C3-7 heterocycloalkenyl group, optionally benzo fused and optionally including an oxygen atom or an additional nitrogen atom, and which may be optionally substituted by C1-6 alkyl, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, C2-6 alkoxycarbonyl, formyl, (C6-10)ar(C1-4)alkyl, C6-10 aryl, pyrid hydroxyalkoxyalkyl, halogen, or NR13R14; or
(B) R1 is C3-7 cycloalkyl or C3-7 cycloalkenyl, either ofwhich is optionally substituted by C1-6 alkyl, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, halogen, carboxylic acid, a C1-4 carboxylic acid ester group, or NR13R14, and R2 is C3-6 alkenyl, or C3-6 alkynyl, either of which is optionally substituted by C1-6 alkyl, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, halogen, carboxylic acid, a C1-4carboxylic acid ester group, or NR13R14; or
(C) R1 is C3-7 heterocycloalkyl(C1-6)alkyl, C3-7 heterocvcloalkenyl(C1-6)alkyl, heteroaryl(C1-6)alkyl, C3-7 heterocycloalkyl(C3-6)alkenyl, C3-7 heterocycloalkenyl(C3-6)alkenyl, heteroaryl(C3-6)alkenyl, C3-7 heterocycloalkyl(C3-6)alkynyl, C3-7 heterocycloalkenyl(C3-6)alkynyl, heteroaryl(C3-6)alkynyl, di(C5-10 aryl)(C1-3)alkyl, di(C3-8 cycloalkyl)(C1-3)alkyl or di(C3-6 cycloalkenyl)(C1-3)alkyl, any of which is optionally substituted by C1-6 alkyl, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, halogen, carboxylic acid, a C1-4 carboxylic acid ester group, or NR13R14; and
R2 is a group 
where R12 and Zxe2x80x2 have the values and preferred values defined above.
R3 can represent hydrogen, C1-3 alkyl, halogen, or C1-2 alkoxy. R3 is preferably C1-3 alkyl, e.g., methyl, or halogen, e.g., chlorine or bromine.
R4, R5 and R6 can independently represent hydrogen, or halogen. R4, R5 and R6 are preferably hydrogen, or halogen, e.g., fluorine.
Preferred values of Y are divalent oxygen (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94) , xe2x80x94NR19xe2x80x94 or a covalent bond, most preferably xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94.
Preferred values of R19 are hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl and C3-6 cycloalkyl.
Preferred values of R11 are hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, or C6-10 ar(C1-6)alkyl.
Preferred values of R7, R8, R9 and R10 are independently one of hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C6-10 ar(C1-6)alkyl, C6-10 aryl, C2-10 hydroxyalkyl or C2-7 carboxyalkyl. Useful values of R7, R8, R9 and R10 include hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, n-butyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 4-hydroxybutyl, 2-carboxymethyl, 3-carboxyethyl and 4-carboxypropyl. Additional preferred compounds are those wherein R7 and R8 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94 where y is most preferably 2. Another group of preferred compounds are those where R8 and R9 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94 where r is most preferably 2.
A preferred value of X is O.
Preferred values of Ra, Rb and Rc in Formula I are hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, cyano or xe2x80x94CO2Rw, where Rw, in each instance, is preferably one of C1-4alkyl, C4-7cycloalkyl or benzyloxycarbonyl. Suitable values of Ra, Rb and Rc include hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, n-butyl, hydroxy, methoxy, ethoxy, cyano, xe2x80x94CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CO2CH2CH3 and xe2x80x94CO2CH2CH2CH3. In the most preferred embodiments, Ra, Rb and Rc are each hydrogen.
Also preferred at Ra, Rb and Rc is the group xe2x80x94CO2Rw, where Rw is one of 
where Rd-Rh are defined as above. When Ra, Rb and Rc are xe2x80x94CO2Rw, where Rw is one of one of these moieties, the resulting compounds are prodrugs that possess desirable formulation and bioavailability characteristics. A preferred value for each of Rd, Re and Rg is hydrogen, Rf is methyl, and preferred values for Rh include benzyl and tert-butyl.
Preferred values of n in Formula I include from zero to 6, more preferably from zero to 4, and most preferably zero, 1 or 2. Preferred values of m include from zero to 4, more preferably zero, 1, 2 or 3.
A preferred group of compounds falling within the scope of the present invention include compounds of Formula Ia wherein:
(A) R1 and R2 are taken together with the nitrogen to which they are attached to form a C3-7 heterocycloalkyl or C3-7 heterocycloalkenyl group, optionally benzo fused and optionally including an oxygen atom or an additional nitrogen atom, and which may be optionally substituted by C1-6 alkyl, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, C2-6 alkoxycarbonyl, formyl, (C6-10)ar(C1-4)alkyl, C6-10 aryl, pyridyl, hydroxyalkoxyalkyl, halogen, or NR13R14; or
(B) R1 is C3-7 cycloalkyl or C3-7 cycloalkenyl, either of which is optionally substituted by C1-6 alkyl, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, halogen, carboxylic acid, a C1-4 carboxylic acid ester group, or NR13R14, and R2 is C3-6 alkenyl, or C3-6 alkynyl, either of which is optionally substituted by C1-6 alkyl, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, halogen, carboxylic acid, a C1-4 carboxylic acid ester group, or NR13 R14; or
(C) R1 is C3-7 heterocycloalkyl(C1-6)alkyl, C3-7 heterocycloalkenyl(C1-6)alkyl, heteroaryl(C1-6)alkyl, C3-7 heterocycloalkyl(C3-6)alkenyl, C3-7 heterocycloalkenyl(C3-6)alkenyl, heteroaryl(C3-6)alkenyl, C3-7 heterocycloalkyl(C3-6)alkynyl, C3-7 heterocycloalkenyl(C1-6)alkynyl, heteroaryl(C3-4)alkynyl, di(C5-10 aryl)(C1-3)alkyl, di(C3-8 cycloalkyl)(C1-3)alkyl or di(C3-8 cycloalkenyl)(C1-3)alkyl, any of which is optionally substituted by C1-6 alkyl, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, halogen, carboxylic acid, a C1-4 carboxylic acid ester group, or NR13R14; and
R2 is a group 
where R12 and Zxe2x80x2 have the values and preferred values defmed above;
R13 and R14 independently represent hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C3-7cycloalkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C2-6 alkynyl, C6-10 aryl, C6-10 ar(C1-4)alkyl, pyridyl, pyridyl(C1-4)alk carboxy(C1-6)-alkyl, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl(C1-4)alkyl, cyano(C2-6)alkyl. hydroxy(C2-6)alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy(C2-6)alkyl, mono- and di-(C1-4)alkylamino(C2-6)alkyl;
or R13 and R14 form a C3-7 heterocycloalkyl ring;
R3 is hydrogen, C1-3 alkyl, halogen or C1-2 alkoxy;
R4, R5 and R6 are hydrogen or halogen;
Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
Ra, Rb and Rc are each one of hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy. phenoxy, C1-4 alkyloxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, cyano, 
where Rh is benzyl, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, sec-butyl or t-butyl, and where Rf is hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl;
R11 is one of hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C6-10 ar(C1-6)alkyl, C6-10 aryl, C2-10 hydroxyalkyl, C2-10 aminoalkyl, mono(C1-4)alkylamino(C2-8)alkyl, di(C1-4)alkylamino(C2-8)alkyl or C2-10 carboxyalkyl;
R7, R8, R9 and R10 are independently one of hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-10 carboxyalkyl or C2-10 hydroxyalkyl, or R7 and R8 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94 where y is zero, 1 or 2, while R9 and R10 are defined as above; or R7 and R10 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)txe2x80x94, where t is zero (a bond), or 1, 2 or 3, while R8 and R9 are defined as above; or R8 and R9 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94, where r is 2, 3, or 4, while R7 and R10 are defined as above;
R20 is hydrogen, or C1-10 alkyl, optionally substituted with amino, mono(C1-4)alkylamino, C1-6 aroxy, hydroxy, carboxy, phenyl, C1-4 alkyloxycarbonyl, C6-1 ar(C1-4)alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 acylamino, cyano or trifluoromethyl;
n is from zero to 4; and m is from zero to 4.
An especially preferred group of compounds include compounds of Formula Ia wherein:
R1 is cyclopentyl cyclohexyl or cycloheptyl;
R2 is allyl, diphenylmethyl or dicyclohexylmethyl;
R3 is hydrogen, methyl, chloro or C1-C2 alkoxy;
R4, R5 and R6 are hydrogen or halogen;
Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
Ra, Rb and Rc are hydrogen, hydroxy, 
where Rh is benzyl or t-butyl, and where Rf is hydrogen or methyl;
R11 is hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, C2-4 hydroxyalkyl, C2-4 carboxyalkyl, C2-4 aminoalkyl, dimethylamino(C2-8)alkyl, or methylamino(C2-8)alkyl;
R7, R8, R9 and R10 are independently one of hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-10 hydroxyalkyl or C2-10 carboxyalkyl, or R7 and R8 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94 where y is zero, 1 or 2, while R9 and R10 are defined as above; or R7 and R10 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94, where q is zero (a bond), or 1, 2 or 3, while R8 and R9 are defined as above; or R8 and R9 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94, where r is 2, 3 or 4, while R7 and R10 are defmed as above;
X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
n is from zero to 4; and
m is zero, 1, 2 or 3.
An especially preferred subclass of the compounds of Formula I is defined by compounds of Formula IIa and IIb: 
or a solvate, hydrate, pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug thereof, wherein:
R1A represents a group: 
wherein ZA represents a bond or C1-6 alkyl; and R12A represents hydrogen, C3-7 cycloalkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, aryl optionally substituted by halogen, hydroxy, heteroaryl, diphenylmethyl or dicyclohexylmethyl;
R2A represents a group: 
wherein ZB represents C3-6 alkenyl or C1-6 alkyl optionally substituted by CO2R15 or COR15; R12B represents hydrogen, C1-6, alkoxy, mono- or di- C1-3 alkylamino, phenyl substituted by C2R15, oxadiazole substituted by a hydroxy group, or an unsubstituted C-linked tetrazole group; and R15 is C1-3 alkyl or mono- or di-hydroxyphenyl;
or R1A and R2A can be taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached to form athree to seven membered ring, which optionally contains an additional nitrogen or oxygen atom, and which is optionally benzo or pyrido fused, said ring being preferably saturated, and said ring having one or two optional substituents on either a ring carbon or nitrogen selected from the group consisting of halogen, hydroxy, acyloxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, heteroaryl, heteroar(C1-4)alkyl, carboxyalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, hydroxyalkoxyalkyl, cyano(C2-10)alkyl, hydroxy(C2-10)alkyl, alkoxy(C2-10)alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, mono- and di-alkylamino(C2-10)alkyl, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxamido, formyl, alkanoyl, aroyl, aralkanoyl, sulfonyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkoxysulfonyl, and NR13R14 (when C-substituted);
R3A represents C1-3 alkyl or halogen, preferably chloro, bromo or methyl;
R11A represents hydrogen, C6-10 ar(C1-4)alkyl or C1-4 alkyl;
Ra, Rb and Rc are hydrogen;
a is from zero to 8, preferably zero, 1, 2 or 3; and b is from zero to 8, preferably 1, 2 or 3.
An even more especially preferred group of compounds include compounds of Formula IIa wherein:
R1A represents a group: 
ZA represents a bond or C1-6 alkyl; and R12A represents hydrogen, C3-7 cycloalkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, aryl optionally substituted by halogen or hydroxy, or heteroaryl;
R2A represents a group: 
wherein ZB represents C3-4 alkenyl or C1-6 alkyl optionally substituted by CO2R15 or COR15; R12B represents hydrogen, C1-6 alkoxy, or mono- or di-C1-3 alkylamino; and R15 is C1-3 alkyl or mono- or di-hydroxyphenyl;
or R1A and R2A are taken together with the nitrogen to which they are attached to form a C3-7 heterocycloalkyl or C3-7 heterocycloalkenyl group, optionally benzo fused and optionally including an oxygen atom or an additional nitrogen atom, and which may be optionally substituted by C1-6 alkyl, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, C2-6 alkoxycarbonyl, formyl, (C6-10)ar(C1-4)alkyl, C6-10 aryl, pyridyl, hydroxy(C1-4)alkoxy(C1-4)alkyl, halogen, or NR13R4, where R13 and R14 are as defined above;
R3A represents halogen, preferably chloro;
XA is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
R11A is hydrogen, C6-10 ar(C1-4)alkyl or C1-4 alkyl;
Ra, Rb and Rc are hydrogen; and
a is 1.
Non-limiting examples of compounds of the present invention include [3-{5-chloro-3-(N-cyclopentyl-N-[prop-2-enyl]aminocarbonyl)phenoxy}propoxyamino]carboxamidine hydrochloride, [3-{5-chloro-3-(4-benzylpiperidinylcarbonyl)phenoxy}propoxyamino]carboxamidine trifluoroacetate, [3-{5-chloro-3-(N,N-bis[2-methoxyethyl]aminocarbonyl)phenoxy}propoxyamino]carboxamidine trifluoroacetate, [3-{5-chloro-3-(N-methyl-N-[2-{2-pyridyl}ethyl]aminocarbonyl)phenoxy}propoxyamino]carboxamidine trifluoroacetate, [3-{5-chloro-3-(N-methyl-N-[3-pyridylmethyl]aminocarbonyl)phenoxy}propoxyamino]carboxamidine trifluoroacetate, [3-{5-chloro-3-(N-ethyl-N-[4-pyridylmethyl]aminocarbonyl)phenoxy}propoxyamino]carboxamidine trifluoroacetate, ethyl 2-[5-{3-(amidinoaminooxy)propoxy}-3-chlorophenyl]-N-{2-pyridylmethyl}aminocarbonyl]acetate trifluoroacetate, methyl 2-[5-{3-(amidinoaminooxy)propoxy}-3-chlorophenyl]-N-{2-pyridylmethyl}aminocarbonyl]acetate trifluoroacetate, [3-{5-chloro-3-([2-{3,4-dihydroxyphenyl}-2-oxoethyl]-N-methylaminocarbonyl)phenoxy}propoxyamino]carboxamidine trifluoroacetate, [3-{5-chloro-3-(N-[2-{dimethylamino}ethyl]-N-ethylaminocarbonyl)phenoxy}propoxyamino]carboxamidine trifluoroacetate, [3-{5-chlor-3-(4-formylpiperazinylcarbonyl)phenoxy}propoxyamino]carboxamidine trifluoroacetate, [3-{5-chloro-3-(4-phenylpiperazinylcarbonyl)phenoxy}propoxyamino]carboxamidine trifluoroacetate, [3-{5-chloro-3-(4-benzylpiperazinylcarbonyl)phenoxy}propoxyamino]carboxamidine trifluoroacetate, [3-{5-chloro-3-(N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl)phenoxy}propoxyamino]carboxamidine trifluoroacetate, [3-{5-chloro-3-(piperidinylcarbonyl)phenoxy}propoxyamino]carboxamidine trifluoroacetate, [3-{5-chloro-3-(4-[2-pyridyl]piperazinylcarbonyl)phenoxy}propoxyamino]carboxamidine trifluoroacetate, [3-{5-chloro-3-(4-[4-pyridyl]piperazinylcarbonyl)phenoxy}propoxyamino]carboxamidine trifluoroacetate, [3-{5-chloro-3-(2-[1,2,3,4-tetrahydro]isoquinolinylcarbonyl)phenoxy}propoxyamino]carboxamidine trifluoroacetate, [3-{5-chloro-3-(azaperhydroepinylcarbonyl)phenoxy}propoxyamino]carboxamidine trifluoroacetate, ethyl 3-({5-[3-(amidinoaminooxy)propoxy]-3-chlorophenyl}-N-benzylcarbonylamino)propanoate trifluoroacetate, ethyl 1-({5-[3-(amidinoaminooxy)propoxy]-3-chlorophenyl}carbonyl)piperidine-4-carboxylate trifluoroacetate, [3-{5-chloro-3-(morpholin-4-ylcarbonyl)phenoxy}propoxyamino]carboxamidine trifluoroacetate, and methyl 2-({5-[3-(amidinoaminooxy)propoxy]-3-chlorophenyl}-N-methylcarbonylamino)acetate trifluoroacetate.
Alternative embodiments of the present invention include compounds of Formula I in which two xe2x80x9cRxe2x80x9d groups together form a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon bridge, thus forming an additional cyclic moiety in the resulting compounds. Altemative embodiments include compounds of Formula I wherein Z, R1-R4, Y, m and n are as defined above; and:
A. R7 and R10 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)oxe2x80x94, where o is 1, 2 or 3;
R9 is hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, hydroxyalkyl or carboxyalkyl;
R8 is hydrogen and R11, Ra, Rb and Rc are defined as above; or
B. R9 is hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, hydroxyalkyl or carboxyalkyl;
R7 is hydrogen;
R8and R10 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94, where p is 1, 2 or 3; and
R11, Ra, Rb and Rc are defined as above; or
C. R11 and Rb are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94 or xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, where r is 1, 2 or 3;
Ra is hydrogen or hydroxy;
Rc is hydrogen, alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkoxycarbamoyloxy, cyano or xe2x80x94CO2Rwxe2x80x94, where Rw is as defined above;
R7, R8, R9 and R10 are each independently one of hydrogen, alky, aralkyl, aryl, hydroxyalkyl or carboxyalkyl, or R7 and R8 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94, where y is zero, 1 or 2; or
Da and Rc are taken together to form xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(CH2)sxe2x80x94, where s is 1or 2;
R11 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkoxycarbonyloxy, cyano or xe2x80x94CO2Rwxe2x80x94, where Rw is as defined above; and
R7, R8, R9 and R10 are each independently one of hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, hyhrocyalkyl or carboxyalkyl, or R7 and R8 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94, where y is zero, 1 or 2.
Thus, compounds having Formulae III, IV, V and VI (representing embodiments A, B, C and D, respectively) are contemplated: 
wherein R1-R11, Z, Y, Ra-Rc, n, m, o, p, r and s are defined as above. Preferred values for each of these variables are the same as described for Formula I
It is also to be understood that the present invention is considered to include stereoisomers as well as optical isomers, e.g. mixtures of enantiomers as well as individual enantiomers and diastereomers, which arise as a consequence of structural asymmetry in selected compounds of the present series.
The compounds of Formula I may also be solvated, especially hydrated. Hydration may occur during manufacturing of the compounds or compositions comprising the compounds, or the hydration may occur over time due to the hygroscopic nature of the compounds.
Certain compounds within the scope of Formula I are derivatives referred to as prodrugs. The expression xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d denotes a derivative of a known direct acting drug, which derivative has enhanced delivery characteristics and therapeutic value as compared to the drug, and is transformed into the active drug by an enzymatic or chemical process; see Notari, R. E., xe2x80x9cTheory and Practice of Prodrug Kinetics,xe2x80x9d Methods in Enzymology, 112:309-323 (1985); Bodor, N., xe2x80x9cNovel Approaches in Prodrug Design,xe2x80x9d Drugs of the Future, 6(3):165-182 (1981); and Bundgaard, H., xe2x80x9cDesign of Prodrugs: Bioreversible-Derivatives for Various Functional Groups and Chemical Entities,xe2x80x9d in Design of Prodrugs (H. Bundgaard, ed.), Elsevier, New York (1985). Useful prodrugs are those where Ra, Rb and/or Rc are xe2x80x94CO2Rw, where Rw is defined above. See, U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,811 and Saulnier et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 4:1985-1990 (1994).
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to both straight and branched chain radicals of up to 12 carbons, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, t-butyl, isobutyl, pentyl, hexyl, isohexyl, heptyl, 4,4-dimethylpentyl, octyl, 2,2,4-trimethylpentyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean a straight or branched chain radical of 2-20 carbon atoms, unless the chain length is limited thereto, including, but not limited to, ethenyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, and the like. Preferably, the alkenyl chain is 2 to 10 carbon atoms in length, more preferably, 2 to 8 carbon atoms in length most preferably from 2 to 4 carbon atoms in length.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean a straight or branched chain radical of 2-20 carbon atoms, unless the chain length is limited thereto, wherein there is at least one triple bond between two of the carbon atoms in the chain, including, but not limited to, acetylene, 1-propylene, 2-propylene, and the like. Preferably, the alkynyl chain is 2 to 10 carbon atoms in length, more preferably, 2 to 8 carbon atoms in length, most preferably from 2 to 4 carbon atoms in length.
In all instances herein where there is an alkenyl or alkynyl moiety as a substituent group, the unsaturated linkage, i.e., the vinylene or acetylene linkage is preferably not directly attached to a nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur moiety.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean a straight or branched chain radical of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, unless the chain length is limited thereto, bonded to an oxygen atom, including, but not limited to, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, and the like. Preferably the alkoxy chain is 1 to 10 carbon atoms in length, more preferably 1 to 8 carbon atoms in length.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to monocyclic or bicyclic aromatic groups containing from 6 to 12 carbons in the ring portion, preferably 6-10 carbons in the ring portion, such as phenyl, naphthyl or tetrahydronaphthyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d as employed herein refers to groups having 5 to 14 ring atoms; 6, 10 or 14 xcfx80 electrons shared in a cyclic array; and containing carbon atoms and 1, 2 or 3 oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur heteroatoms (where examples of heteroaryl groups are: thienyl, benzo[b]thienyl, naphtho[2,3-b]thienyl, thianthrenyl, furyl, pyranyl, isobenzofuranyl, benzoxazolyl, chromenyl, xanthenyl, phenoxathiinyl, 2H-pyrrolyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, indolizinyl, isoindolyl, 3H-indolyl, indolyl, indazolyl, purinyl, 4H-quinolizinyl, isoquinolyl, quinolyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl, pteridinyl, 4aH-carbazolyl, carbazolyl, xcex2-carbolinyl, phenanthridinyl, acridinyl, perimidinyl, phenanthrolinyl, phenazinyl, isothiazolyl, phenothiazinyl, isoxazolyl, furazanyl and phenoxazinyl groups).
The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9carylalkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to C1-6alkyl groups as discussed above having an aryl substituent, such as benzyl, phenylethyl or 2-naphthylmethyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to cycloalkyl groups containing 3 to 9 carbon atoms. Typical examples are cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl and cyclononyl.
The terms xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to any of the above alkyl groups linked to an oxygen atom.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to chlorine, bromine, fluorine or iodine with chlorine being preferred.
The term xe2x80x9cmonoalkylaminexe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to an amino group which is substituted with one alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9cdialkylaminexe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to an amino group which is substituted with two alkyl groups, each having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms
The term xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein refers to any of the above alkyl groups substituted by one or more hydroxyl moieties.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein refers to any of the above alkyl groups substituted by one or more carboxylic acid moieties.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean a saturated or wholly or partially unsaturated 3-7 membered monocyclic, or 7-10 membered bicyclic ring system, which consists of carbon atoms and from one to four heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of O, N, and S, wherein the nitrogen and sulfur heteroatonis can be optionally oxidized, the nitrogen can be optionally quaternized, and including any bicyclic group in which any of the above-defmed heterocyclic rings is fused to a benzene ring, and wherein the heterocyclic ring can be substituted on carbon or on a nitrogen atom if the resulting compound is stable. Especially useful are rings containing one oxygen or sulfur, one to three nitrogen atoms, or one oxygen or sulfur combined with one or two nitrogen atoms. Examples of such heterocyclic groups include piperidinyl, piperazinyl, 2-oxopiperazinyl, 2-oxopiperidinyl, 2-oxopyrrolodinyl, 2-oxoazepinyl, azepinyl, pyrrolyl, 4-piperidonyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazolidinyl, imidazolyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolidinyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, oxazolyl, oxazolidinyl, isoxazolyl, isoxazolidinyl, morpholinyl, thiazolyl, thiazolidinyl, isothiazolyl, quinuclidinyl, isothiazolidinyl, indolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, benzimidazolyl, thiadiazoyl, benzopyranyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, furyl, tetrahydrofiuryl, tetrahydropyranyl. thienyl, benzothienyl, thiamorpholinyl, thiamorpholinyl sulfoxide, thiamorpholinyl sulfone, and oxadiazolyl. Morpholino is the same as morpholinyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroatomxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean an oxygen atom (xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d), a sulfur atom (xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d) or a nitrogen atom (xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d). It will be recognized that when the heteroatom is nitrogen, it may form an NRyRz moiety, wherein Ry and Rz are, independently from one another, hydrogen or C1 to C8 alkyl, or together with the nitrogen to which they are bound, form a saturated or unsaturated 5-, 6-, or 7-membered ring.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d includes 5 or 6 membered aromatic heterocyclic rings containing one or more heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, sulphur and oxygen atoms, and fused bicyclic ring systems containing one or more nitrogen, sulfur, and oxygen atoms. Examples of such groups include oxadiazole, thiazole thiadiazole, triazole, tetrazole, benzimidazole, pyridine, fliran and thiophene.
A C3-7 cycloalkenyl group includes rings containing at least one double bond incorporated in the ring.
A C3-7 heterocycloalkyi group includes rings containing one or more heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, sulphur and oxygen atoms, for example, a tetrahydropyran-4-yl group.
A C3-7 heterocycloalkenyl group includes rings containing one or more heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, sulphur and oxygen atoms, together with at least on double bond incorporated in the ring.
Another aspect of the present invention is a process for preparing an aminoguanidine compound of Formula I, comprising reacting an aminoguanidine of the formula: 
wherein R11, Ra, Rb and Rc are defined as above, with a carbonyl-containing compound of the formula: 
wherein R1-R6, Y, n, m, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are defined as above to form an amidinohydrazone, and thereafter selectively reducing the hydrazone carbon to nitrogen double bond of the amidinohydrazone.
The aminoguanidine is typically provided as a salt, preferably the nitrate salt. The first step proceeds at ambient temperature using alcohol as a solvent. An acid, such as 4N HCl in dioxane is added to the reaction mixture.
Another aspect of the present invention is a process for preparing a hydroxyguanidine compound of Formula I, comprising reacting an alkoxyamine compound of the formula: 
wherein R1-R6, Y, n, m, R7, R8, R9 and R10 are defined as above with a guanidinylating reagent. Preferred guanidinylating reagents include: aminoiminosulfonic acid, optionally substituted 1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamidines, or N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(tert-butoxycarbonyl) S-methyl isothiourea.
Schemes 1a, 1b and 1c exemplify the synthetic steps to produce compounds of the present invention. 
Halogenated phenols 1 may be monoprotected (Pa is a protecting group) with a variety of protecting groups known in the art, such as esters and benzyl ethers (Greene, T. W. and Wuts, P. G. M., Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, 2nd edition, John Wiley and Sons, Inc. New York (1991)). Deprotection of the hydroxy groups is routinely accomplished using the reaction conditions well known in the art. For example, deprotection of benzyl ethers may be effected through catalytic hydrogenation using palladium on carbon as a catalyst in solvents such as ethanol or tetrahydrofuran. Deprotection of an acetate is accomplished by basic hydrolysis, most preferably with sodium hydroxide in aqueous tetrahydrofuran.
Additional compounds of the invention are formed by employing phenols that are halogenated ortho- orpara- to the hydroxy groups in place of the meta-halogenated phenols 1.
Halogenated phenols 1 are carboxylated to form phenolic carboxylic acids 2, which are then reacted with suitable amines to form phenolic amides 3. Phenolic amides 3 are coupled to 4 (for L=OH) using a Mitsunobu coupling procedure (Mitsunobu, O., Synthesis 1 (1981)), where Pb of 4 may be a suitable alcohol protecting group. Alternatively, suitable diols (Pb=H) may be used in the Mitsunobu reaction. Preferred coupling conditions include using a trialkylphosphine or triarylphosphine, such as triphenylphosphine or tri-n-butylphosphine, in a suitable solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran or dichloromethane, and an azodicarbonyl reagent, such as diethyl azodicarboxylate or 1,1xe2x80x2-(azodicarbonyl)dipiperidine. Typical Pb (where Pb is an alcohol protecting group) is well known in the art, such as esters and benzyl ethers (Greene, T. W. and Wuts, P. G. M., supra). Alternatively, where L is a reactive leaving group such as halide or sulfonate, phenol 3 may be treated with a base, such as sodium hydride, in a solvent, such as N,N-dimethylformarnide, and then treated with 4. Removal of Pb is routinely accomplished using the reaction conditions well known in the art. For example, deprotection of benzyl ethers may be effected through catalytic hydrogenation using palladium on carbon as a catalyst in solvents such as ethanol or tetrahydrofuran. Deprotection of an acetate is accomplished by basic hydrolysis, most preferably with sodium hydroxide in aqueous tetrahydrofuiran.
Alcohol 5 is converted to 6 employing a Mitsunobu reaction with an N-hydroxycyclic imide derivative such as N-hydroxyphthalimide. Unveiling of the phthalimide protecting group is accomplished using standard conditions well known in the art (Greene, T. W. and Wuts, P. G. M., supra), for example, sodium borohydride in a mixture of an appropriate alcohol (e.g. ethanol or 2-propanol)/water followed by acidification. Alternatively, removal of the protecting group may be accomplished using hydrazine or methylamine.
Guanidinylation of the resulting alkoxyamine to 7 is achieved using standard reagents such as aminoiminosulfonic acid (Miller, A. E. and Bischoff, J. J. Synthesis 777 (1986)), or 1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamidine hydrochloride (Bernatowicz, M. S. et. al. J. Org. Chem 57(8):2497 (1992)), or with substituted guanidinylating reagents such as N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-S-methylisothiourea (Bergeron, R. J. and McManis, J. S. J. Org. Chem. 52:1700 (1987)) or Nxe2x80x94Ra, Nxe2x80x94Rb, Nxe2x80x2-Rc-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamidine, where Ra, Rb and Rc are defined as above for Formula I. Useful 1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamidines include N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamidine and N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(benzyloxycarbonyl)-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamidine (all ofwhich can be pepared according to Bernatowicz, M. S. et. al., Tetrahedron Letters 34:3389 (1993)).
Alkoxyguanidines (where R11 is H) may be optionally alkylated using such reagents as alkyl bromides, and bases such as sodium bicarbonate, in a solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide to form compounds where R11 is alkyl.
Scheme 1b describes an alternative synthesis for forming compounds where X is NH. Phenolic amide 3 may be converted to 9 by the Mitsunobu reaction using 8 wherein L=OH and the Pc""s are alkyl groups or are combined to form a cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl group. Alternatively, where L of 8 is a reactive leaving group such as halide or sulfonate, phenol 3 may be treated with a base, such as sodium hydride in a solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide, and then treated with 8. Protecting groups, Pc, may then be removed to afford 9 using standard conditions well known in the art, for example, p-toluenesulfonic acid in acetone (Greene, T. W. and Wuts, P. G. M., supra).
Compound 9 is then converted to amidinohydrazone 11 using standard conditions, for example, treatment with an aminoguanidine, such as aminoguanidine or 2-hydrazinoimidazoline, optionally in the presence of an acid such as nitric acid, hydrogen chloride, or hydrogen bromide, in an appropriate solvent, for example, ethanol or methanol, which, in addition, may contain other solvents such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran. Conversion of 11 to 12 is accomplished under reducing conditions well known in the art, for example, lithium borohydride in an appropriate solvent such as tetrahydrofuran or methanol at various temperatures up to reflux. As an alternative method, catalytic hydrogenation with palladium on carbon catalyst can be employed.
When Ra, Rb and/or Rc are a protecting group, for example tert-butyloxycarbonyl (Boc), these protecting groups can be optionally removed by treatment with acid, usually trifluoroacetic acid in a suitable solvent such as dichloromethane or water, or by HCl gas dissolved in a suitable solvent. such as 1,4-dioxane.
Scheme 1c describes an alternative synthesis that can be used to generate libraries of compounds 7 in parallel. Carboxylic acid 2 may be protected with a protecting group (Pc), such as a benzyl ester, and the Pa group (described above) removed with a reagent, such as tetrabutylammonium fluoride, both well known in the art (Green, T. W., and Wuts, P. G. M., supra) giving phenol 33. Phenol 33, where L is a reactive leaving group such as halide or sulfonate, can then be treated with a base, such as cesium carbonate, in a solvent, such as acetonitrile, and reacted with 4. The Pb group may then be removed as above to form alcohol 34, which can be converted to 35 employing a Mitsunobu reaction with an N-hydroxycyclic imide derivative such as N-hydroxyphthalimide. The phthalimide protecting group can be removed and the resulting alkoxyamine can be guanidinylated as above, and the Pc group (e.g., benzyl ester) may then be removed to afford 36 using standard conditions well known in the art, for example, aqueous sodium hydroxide in ethanol (Greene, T. W., and Wuts, P. G. M., supra). Carboxylic acid 36 can then be coupled to a variety of different amines and purified in a parallel format giving a library of compounds 7.
As an alternative scheme to produce the O-phthalamide-containing intermediates 6, the respective phenolic amides 3 may be reacted under basic conditions with reagent 23 which contains a leaving group Lxe2x80x2 (Scheme 2). This scheme is limited to producing compounds where R10 is hydrogen. Reagent 23 is produced by reacting a compound (22) having two leaving groups, L and Lxe2x80x2, under basic conditions with N-hydroxyphthalimide (Khadilkar and Samant, Indian J. Chem. Sec. B 1137 (1993)).
Compounds wherein R7 and R10 (III) or R8 and R10 (IV) together form a methylene linkage can be synthesized by substituting a cyclic ketone hasting a reactive group L that is attached directly or indirectly to the carbocyclic ring. Examples of suitable reagents include 2-hydroxycyclopentanone, 3-hydroxycyclopentanone, 2-hydroxycyclohexanone and 3-hydroxycyclohexanone. 
Compounds VI wherein R11 and Rb are taken together with the nitrogens to which they are attached to form a ring structure are prepared by substituting a heterocyclic amine X (below) for the aminoguanidine in the above Schemes. 
Compounds V wherein Ra and Rc are taken together with the nitrogen atoms to which they are attached to form an imidazoline moiety are prepared by substituting a 2-hydrazinoimidazoline XI (above) for the aminoguanidines in the above Schemes.
For medicinal use, the pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts, those salts in which the anion does not contribute significantly to toxicity or pharmacological activity of the organic cation, are preferred. The acid addition salts are obtained either by reaction of an organic base of Formula I with an organic or inorganic acid, preferably by contact in solution, or by any of the standard methods detailed in the literature available to any practitioner skilled in the art. Examples of useful organic acids are carboxylic acids such as maleic acid, acetic acid, tartaric acid, propionic acid, fumaric acid, isethionic acid, succinic acid, cyclamic acid, pivalic acid and the like; useful inorganic acids are hydrohalide acids such as HCl, HBr, HI; sulfuric acid; phosphoric acid and the like. Preferred acids for forming acid addition salts include HCl and acetic acid.
The compounds of the present invention represent a novel class of potent inhibitors of metallo, acid, thiol and serine proteases. Examples of the serine proteases inhibited by compounds within the scope of the invention include leukocyte neutrophil elastase, aproteolytic enzyme implicated in the pathogenesis of emphysema; chymotrypsin and trypsin, digestive enzymes; pancreatic elastase, and cathepsin G, a chymotrypsin-like protease also associated with leukocytes; thrombin and factor Xa, proteolytic enzymes in the blood coagulation pathway. Inhibition ofthermolysin, a metalloprotease, and pepsin, an acid protease, are also contemplated uses of compounds of the present invention. The compounds ofthe present invention are preferably employed to inhibit trypsin-like proteases.
An end use application of the compounds that inhibit chymotrypsin and trypsin is in the treatment of pancreatitis. For their end-use application, the potency and other biochemical parameters of the enzyme-inhibiting characteristics of the compounds of the present invention is readily ascertained by standard biochemical techniques well known in the art. Actual dose ranges for their specific end-use application will, of course, depend upon the nature and severity of the disease state of the patient or animal to be treated, as determined by the attending diagnostician. It is expected that a useful dose range will be about 0.01 to 10 mg per kg per day for an effective therapeutic effect.
Compounds of the present invention that are distinguished by their ability to inhibit either factor Xa or thrombin may be employed for a number of therapeutic purposes. As factor Xa or thrombin inhibitors, compounds of the present invention inhibit thrombin production. Therefore, these compounds are useful for the treatment or prophylaxis of states characterized by abnormal venous or arterial thrombosis involving either thrombin production or action. These states include, but are not limited to, deep vein thrombosis; disseminated intravascular coagulopathy which occurs during septic shock, viral infections and cancer; myocardial infarction; stroke; coronary artery bypass; fibrin formation in the eye; hip replacement; and thrombus formation resulting from either thrombolytic therapy or percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PCTA).
Other uses include the use of said thrombin inhibitors as anticoagulants either embedded in or physically linked to materials used in the manufacture of devices used in blood collection, blood circulation, and blood storage, such as catheters, blood dialysis machines, blood collection syringes and tubes, blood lines and stents. The compounds of the present invention may also be used as an anticoagulant in extracorporeal blood circuits.
Metal stents have been shown to reduce restenosis, but are thrombogenic. A strategy for reducing the thrombogenicity of stents is to coat, embed, adsord or covalently attach a thrombin-inhibiting agent to the stent surface. The compounds of the present invention can be employed for this purpose. Compounds of the invention can be attached to, or embedded within soluble and/or biodegradeable polymers as and thereafter coated onto stent materials. Such polymers can include polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyhydroxy-propyl-methacrylamide-phenol, polyhydroxyethyl-aspartamide-phenol, or polyethyleneoxide-polylysine substituted with palmitoyl residues, polylactic acid, polyglycolic acid, copolymers of polylactic and polyglycolic acid, polyepsilon caprolactone, polyhydroxy butyric acid, polyorthoesters, polyacetals, polydihydropyrans, polycyanoacrylates and cross linked or amphipathic block copolymers of hydrogels. See European Application 761 251, European Application 604,022, Canadian Patent 2,164,684 and PCT Published Applications WO 96/11668, WO 96/32143 and WO 96/38136.
By virtue of the effects of both factor Xa and thrombin on a host of cell types, such as smooth muscle cells, endothelial cells and neutrophils, the compounds of the present invention find additional use in the treatment or prophylaxis of adult respiratory distress syndrome; inflammatory responses; wound healing; reperfusion damage; atherosclerosis; and restenosis following an injury such as balloon angioplasty, atherectomy, and arterial stentplacement. The compounds of the present invention may be useful in treating neoplasia and metastasis as well as neurodegenerative diseases, such as Alzheimer""s disease and Parkinson""s disease.
When employed as thrombin or factor Xa inhibitors, the compounds of the present invention may be administered in an effective amount within the dosage range of about 0.1 to about 500 mg/kg, preferably between 0.1 to 10 mg/kg body weight, on a regimen in single or 2-4 divided daily doses.
When employed as inhibitors of thrombin, the compounds of the present invention may be used in combination with thrombolytic agents such as tissue plasminogen activator, streptokinase, and urokinase. Additionally, the compounds of the present invention may be used in combination with other antithrombotic or anticoagulant drugs such as, but not limited to, fibrinogen antagonists and thromboxane receptor antagonists.
Human leucocyte elastase is released by polymorphonuclear leukocytes at sites of inflammation and thus is a contributing cause for a number of disease states. Compounds of the present invention are expected to have an anti-inflammatory effect usefuil in the treatment ofgout, rheumatoid arthritis and other inflammatory diseases, and in the treatment of emphysema. The leucocyte elastase inhibitory properties of compounds of the present invention are determined by the method described below. Cathepsin G has also been implicated in the disease states of arthritis, gout and emphysema, and in addition, glomerulonephritis and lung infestations caused by infections in the lung. In their end-use application the enzyme inhibitory properties of the compounds of Formula I is readily ascertained by standard biochemical techniques that are well-known in the art.
The Cathepsin G inhibitory properties of compounds within the scope of the present invention are determined by the following method. A preparation of partially purified human Cathepsin G is obtained by the procedure of Baugh et al., Biochemistry 15: 836 (1979). Leukocyte granules are a major source for the preparation of leukocyte elastase and cathepsin G (chymotrypsin-like activity). Leukocytes are lysed and granules are isolated. The leukocyte granules are extracted with 0.20 M sodium acetate, pH 4.0, and extracts are dialyzed against 0.05 M Tris buffer, pH 8.0 containing 0.05 M NaCl overnight at 4xc2x0 C. A protein fraction precipitates during dialysis and is isolated by centrifugation. This fraction contains most of the chymotrypsin-like activity of leukocyte granules. Specific substrates are prepared for each ernzme, namely N-Suc-Ala-Ala-Pro-Val-p-nitroanilide and Suc-Ala-Ala-Pro-Phe-p-nitroanilide. The latter is not hydrolyzed by leukocyte elastase. Enzyme preparations are assayed in 2.00 mL of 0.10 M Hepes buffer, pH 7.5, containing 0.50 MNaCl, 10% dimethylsulfoxide and 0.0020 M Suc-Ala-Ala-Pro-Phe-p-nitroanilide as a substrate. Hydrolysis of the p-nitroanilide substrate is monitored at 405 nm and at 25xc2x0 C.
Useful dose range for the application of compounds of the present invention as neutrophil elastase inhibitors and as Cathepsin G inhibitors depend upon the nature and severity of the disease state, as determined by the attending diagnostician, with a range of 0.01 to 10 mg/kg body weight, per day, being useful for the aforementioned disease states.
Compounds of the present invention that inhibit urokinase or plasminogen activator are potentially useful in treating excessive cell growth disease state. As such compounds of the present invention may also be useful in the treatment of benign prostatic hypertrophy and prostatic carcinoma, the treatment of psoriasis, and as abortifacients. For their end-use application, the potency and other biochemical parameters of the enzyme inhibiting characteristics of compounds of the present invention are readily ascertained by standard biochemical techniques well known in the art. Actual dose ranges for this application will depend upon the nature and severity of the disease state of the patient or animal to be treated as determined by the attending diagnostician. It is to be expected that a general dose range will be about 0.01 to 10 mg per kg per day for an effective therapeutic effect.
Additional uses for compounds of the present invention include analysis of commercial reagent enzymes for active site concentration. For example, chymotrypsin is supplied as a standard reagent for use in clinical quantitation of chymotrypsin activity in pancreatic juices and feces. Such assays are diagnostic for gastrointestinal and pancreatic disorders. Pancreatic elastase is also supplied commercially as a reagent for quantitation of al-antitrypsin in plasma. Plasma xcex11-antitrypsin increases in concentration during the course of several inflammatory diseases, and xcex11-antitrypsin deficiencies are associated with increased incidence of lung disease. Compounds of the present invention can be used to enhance the accuracy and reproducibility of these assays by titrametric standardization of the commercial elastase supplied as a reagent. See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,082.
Protease activity in certain protein extracts during purification of particular proteins is a recurring problem which can complicate and compromise the results of protein isolation procedures. Certain proteases present in such extracts can be inhibited during purification steps by compounds of the present invention, which bind tightly to various proteolytic enzymes.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the invention can be administered to any animal that can experience the beneficial effects of the compounds of the invention. Foremost among such animals are humans, although the invention is not intended to be so limited.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention can be administered by any means that achieve their intended purpose. For example, administration can be by parenteral, subcutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular, intraperitoneal, transdermal, buccal, or ocular routes. Alternatively, or concurrently, administration can be by the oral route. The dosage administered will be dependent upon the age, health, and weight of the recipient, kind of concurrent treatment, if any, frequency of treatment, and the nature of the effect desired.
In addition to the pharmacologically active compounds, the new pharmaceutical preparations can contain suitable pharmaceutically acceptable carriers comprising excipients and auxiliaries that facilitate processing of the active compounds into preparations that can be used pharmaceutically.
The pharmaceutical preparations of the present invention are manufactured in a manner that is, itself, known, for example, by means of conventional mixing, granulating, dragee-making, dissolving, or lyophilizing processes. Thus, pharmaceutical preparations for oral use can be obtained by combining the active compounds with solid excipients, optionally grinding the resulting mixture and processing the mixture of granules, after adding suitable auxiliaries, if desired or necessary, to obtain tablets or dragee cores.
Suitable excipients are, in particular, fillers such as saccharides, for example, lactose or sucrose, mannitol or sorbitol, cellulose preparations and/or calcium phosphates, for example, tricalcium phosphate or calcium hydrogen phosphate, as well as binders, such as, starch paste, using, for example, maize starch, wheat starch, rice starch, potato starch, gelatin, tragacanth, methyl cellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, and/or polyvinyl pyrrolidone. If desired, disintegrating agents canbe added, such as, the above-mentioned starches and also carboxymethyl-starch, cross-linked polyvinyl pyrrolidone, agar, or alginic acid or a salt thereof, such as, sodium alginate. Auxiliaries are, above all, flow-regulating agents and lubricants, for example, silica, talc, stearic acid or salts thereof, such as, magnesium stearate or calcium stearate, and/or polyethylene glycol. Dragee cores are provided with suitable coatings that, if desired, are resistant to gastric juices. For this purpose, concentrated saccharide solutions can be used, which may optionally contain gum arabic, talc, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, polyethylene glycol, and/or titanium dioxide, lacquer solutions and suitable organic solvents or solvent mixtures. In order to produce coatings resistant to gastric juices, solutions of suitable cellulose preparations, such as, acetylcellulose phthalate or hydroxypropylmethyl-cellulose phthalate, are used. Dye stuffs or pigments can be added to the tablets or dragee coatings, for example, for identification or in order to characterize combinations of active compound doses.
Other pharmaceutical preparations which can be used orally include push-fit capsules made of gelatin, as well as soft, sealed capsules made of gelatin and a plasticizer, such as, glycerol or sorbitol. The push-fit capsules can contain the active compounds in the form of granules that may be mixed with fillers such as lactose, binders such as starches, and/or lubricants such as talc or magnesium stearate and, optionally, stabilizers. In soft capsules, the active compounds are preferably dissolved or suspended in suitable liquids, such as, fatty oils or liquid paraffin. In addition, stabilizers may be added.
Suitable formulations for parenteral administration include aqueous solutions of the active compounds in water-soluble form, for example, water-soluble salts, alkaline solutions and cyclodextrin inclusion complexes. Especially preferred salts are hydrochloride and acetate salts. One or more modified or unmodified cyclodextrins can be employed to stabilize and increase the water solubility of compounds of the present invention. Useful cyclodextrins for this purpose are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,727,064, 4,764,604, and 5,024,998.
In addition, suspensions of the active compounds as appropriate oily injection suspensions can be administered. Suitable lipophilic solvents or vehicles include fatty oils, for example, sesame oil, or synthetic fatty acid esters, for example, ethyl oleate or triglycerides or polyethylene glycol-400 (the compounds are soluble in PEG-400). Aqueous injection suspensions can contain substances that increase the viscosity of the suspension, for example, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, sorbitol, and/or dextran. Optionally, the suspension may also contain stabilizers.
In another aspect, the present invention includes compositions which are useful for in vivo imaging of thrombi in a mammal, comprising a compound of the present invention which is capable of being detected outside the body. Preferred are compositions comprising a compound of the present invention and a detectable label, such as a radioactive or paramagnetic atom.
In another aspect, the present invention provides diagnostic compositions which are use for in vivo imaging of thrombi in a mammal, comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a diagnostically effective amount of a compound or composition of the present invention.
In another aspect, the present invention includes methods which are useful for in vivo imaging or thrombi in a mammal.
According to a preferred aspect, useful compounds are those wherein the R1 substituent is substituted with a detectable label, such as a radioactive iodine atom, such as I-125, I-131 or I-123. In this aspect, R1 is preferably phenyl, having a para I-123, para I-125 or para I-131 substitution.
The detectable label can also be a radioactive or paramagnetic chelate in which a suitable ligand (L) is attached to an R1 substituent, either directly or via a divalent linking group Axe2x80x3. Alternatively, the. group xe2x80x94Axe2x80x3xe2x80x94L substitutes for the groups xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R1 in Formula I. By suitable ligand is meant an organic moiety that is capable of chelating a radioactive or paramagnetic metal ion.
In these compounds, the divalent linking group Axe2x80x3 includes groups that are capable of covalently bonding with a free amino group and the chelating means. For example, Axe2x80x3 may be xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, 
and the like.
Also, in the compounds represented by Formula I, the chelating ligand, L, includes groups capable of covalently bonding to or noncovalently binding to either a radioactive or paramagnetic atom. The chelating means including those which are customarily used for complexing radioactive or paramagnetic atoms. These include chelating means containing 3 to 12, preferably 3 to 8, methylene phosphonic acid groups, methylene carbohydroxamic acid groups, carboxyethylidene groups, or especially carboxymethylene groups which are bonded to a nitrogen atom. If only one or two of the acid groups are bonded to a nitrogen atom, then that nitrogen is bonded to another nitrogen atom having such groups by an optionally substituted ethylene groups or by up to four separated ethylene units separated by a nitrogen or oxygen or sulfur atom. Preferred as a completing means is diethylenetrimine-N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3,Nxe2x80x3-pentaacetic acid (DTPA). DTPA is well known in the art as a chelating means for the radioactive atom indium-111 (In-111), technetium-99m (Tc-99m), and the paramagnetic atom gadoliriuni (Gd). Khaw, et al., Science 209:295 (1980); Paik C. H. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,440 (1987); Gries, H. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,939 (1990). An preferred chelating ligand, L, is 1-(p-aminobenzyl)-diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid. Also included as chelating means are compounds which contain sulfhdryl or amine moieties, the total of which in any combination is at least four. These sulfhydryl or amine moieties are separated from each other by at least two atoms which can be either carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur. Especially preferred for chelating means, L, is metallothionein which is well known in the art as a chelating means for Tc-99m.
Compounds of Formula I can be labeled with radioactive halogen atom by using an appropriate exchange reaction. Exchange of hot iodine for cold iodine is well known in the art. Alternatively, a radio iodine labeled compound can be prepared from the corresponding bromo compound via a tributylstannyl intermediate. See, U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,361, herein incorporated by reference.
The present invention also includes compositions which are useful for in vivo imaging of thrombi in a mammal, wherein the compositions are comprised of a compound of Formula I complexed with a radioactive atom.
For the compounds of Formula I, suitable radioactive atoms include Co-57, Cu-67, Ga-67, Ga-68, Ru-97, Tc-99m, In-111, In-113m, Hg-197, Au-198, and Pb-203. Some radioactive atoms have superior properties for use in radiochemical imaging techniques. In particular, technetium-99m (Tc-99m) is an ideal radioactive atom for imaging because of its nuclear properties. It is a gamma emitter and has a single photon energy of 140 ke V, a half-life of about 6 hours, and it is readily available from a Mo-99/Tc-99 generator. Rhenium-186 and -188 also have gamma emission which allows it to be imaged. Preferred compositions contain the radioactive atom, Tc-99m.
Compositions of the present invention are conveniently prepared by completing a compound of Formula I with radioisotopes which are suitable for detection externally. The gamma emitters, indium-111m and technetium-99m, are preferred as radioactive atoms because they are detectable with a gamma camera and have favorable half-lives in vivo.
The compounds of Formula I can be labeled by any of the many techniques known in the art to provide a composition of the present invention. For example, these compounds can be labeled through a chelating agent such as diethylene-triaminepentaacetic acid (DTPA) or metallothionein, both of which can be covalently attached to the compound of Formula I via a bond to the R1 or R2 group that will be outside the binding pocket of thrombin.
In general, the compositions of the present invention containing technetium-99m are prepared by forming an aqueous mixture of technetium-99m and a reducing agent and a water-soluble ligand, and then contacting the mixture with a compound of the present invention represented by Formula I. For example, the imaging compounds of this invention are made by reacting technetium-99m (in an oxidized state) with the compounds of the present invention having a chelating means in the presence of a reducing agent to form a stable complex between technetium-99m in a reduced state (IV or V valence state).
One embodiment of the composition of the present invention is prepared by labeling a compound of Formula I having a DTPA chelating means with technetium-99m. This may be accomplished by combining a predetermined amount (as 5 xcexcg to 0.5 mg) of compound of the present invention with an aqueous solution containing citrate buffer and stannous reducing agent, then adding freshly eluted sodium pertechnetate containing a predetermined level of radioactivity (as 15 mCi). After allowing an incubation of the mixture at room temperature, the reaction mixture is loaded into a shielded syringe through a sterile filter (0.2-0.22 micron), then is dispensed into 0.9% saline for injection, if desired.
Another embodiment of the compositions of the present invention is prepared by labeling a compound of Formula I having a metallothionein chelating means with technetium-99m. This may be accomplished by combining aqueous sodium pertechnetate-99m with aqueous stannous glucoheptonate to form a soluble complex of technetium-99m (in reduced state) with two glucoheptonate molecules, then combining this solution with a compound of the Formula I having a metallothionein attached thereto. After incubating the mixture for a period of time and under conditions which allow for an exchange of the technetium-99m from the glucoheptonate complex to the metallothionein of the compound of Formula I, the technetium-labeled composition of the present invention is formed.
The source of technetium-99m should preferably be water soluble. Preferred sources are alkali and alkaline earth metal pertechnetate (TcO4xe2x88x92). Technetium-99m is most preferably obtained in the form of fresh sodium pertechnetate from a sterile technetium-99m generator (as from a conventional Mo-99/Tc-99m generator). However, any other source of physiologically acceptable technetium-99m may be used.
Reducing agents for use in the method are physiologically acceptable for reducing technetium-99m from its oxidized state to the IV or V valence state or for reducing rhenium from its oxidized state. Reducing agents which can be used are stannous chloride, stannous fluoride, stannous glucoheptonate, stannous tartarate, and sodium dithionite. The preferred agents are stannous reducing agents, especially stannous chloride or stannous glucoheptonate. The amount of reducing agent is that amount necessary to reduce the technetium-99m to provide for the binding to the chelating means of a compound of Formula I in this radioisotope""s reduced state. For example, stannous chloride (SnCl2) is the reducing agent and can be used in range from 1-1,000 xcexcg/mL. Especially preferred concentrations are about 30-500 xcfx81g/mL.
Citric acid complexes with technetium-99m quickly to form a stable technetium-99m-citrate complex. Upon contact with a compound of Formula I, substantially quantitative transfer of technetium-99m from its citrate complex to the chelating means of the compound of Formula I is achieved rapidly and under mild conditions. The amount of citric acid (as sodium citrate) can range from about 0.5 mg/ml up to the amount maximally soluble in the medium. Preferred amounts of citric acid range from 15 to 30 xcexcg/ml.
The amount of compound of Formula I having a chelating means can range from 0.001 to about 3 mg/mL, preferably about 0.017 to about 0.15 mg/mL. Finally, technetium-99m in the form of pertechnetate can be used in amounts of preferably about 1-50 mCi. The amount of mCi per mg of compound of the present invention is preferably about 30-150.
The reaction between the compound of Formula I and the metal ion-transfer ligand complex is preferably carried out in a aqueous solution at a pH at which the compound of Formula I is stable. By xe2x80x9cstablexe2x80x9d, it is meant that the compound remains soluble and retains its inhibitory activity against xcex1-thrombin. Normally, the pH for the reaction will be from about 5 to 9, the preferred pH being above 6-8. The technetium-99m-citrate complex and a compound of Formula I are incubated, preferably at a temperature from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 60xc2x0 C., most preferably from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 37xc2x0 C., for a sufficient amount oftime to allow transfer of the metal ion from the citrate complex to the chelating means of the compound of Formula I. Generally, less than one hour is sufficient to complete the transfer reaction under these conditions.
The present invention also includes compositions of the compounds of the present invention which are useful for in vivo imaging of thrombi in a mammal, comprised of a compound represented by Formula I complexed to a paramagnetic atom.
Preferred paramagnetic atoms are divalent or trivalent ions of elements with an atomic number of 21 to 29, 42, 44 and 58 to 70. Suitable ions include chromium(III), manganese(II), iron(III), iron(II), cobalt(II), nickel(II), copper(II), praseodymium(III), neodymium(III), samarium(III) and ytterbium(III). Because of their very strong magnetic moments, gadolinium(III), terbium(III), dysoprosium(III), holmium(III), and erbium(III) are preferred. Especially preferred for the paramagnetic atom is gadolinium(III).
The compositions of the present invention may be prepared by combining a compound of Formula I with a paramagnetic atom. For example, the metal oxide or a metal salt (for example, nitrate, chloride or sulfate) of a suitable paramagnetic atom is dissolved or suspended in a medium comprised of water and an alcohol, such as methyl, ethyl or isopropyl alcohol. This mixture is added to a solution of an equimolar amount of the compound of Formula I in a similar aqueous medium and stirred. The reaction mixture may be heated moderately until the reaction is completed. Insoluble compositions formed may be isolated by filtering, while soluble compositions may be isolated by evaporation of the solvent. If acid groups on the chelating means are still present in the composition of the present invention, inorganic or organic bases, and even amino acids, may be added to convert the acidic complex into a neutral complex to facilitate isolation or purification of homogenous composition. Organic bases or basic amino acids may be used as neutralizing agents, as well as inorganic bases such as hydroxides, carbonates or bicarbonates of sodium, potassium or lithium.
The present invention also include diagnostic compositions which are useful for in vivo imaging of thrombi in a mammal, comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a diagnostically effective amount of compositions derived from the compounds of Formula L Compositions such as those described in paragraphs B and C herein above may be conveniently used in these diagnostic compositions.
The xe2x80x9cdiagnostically effective amountxe2x80x9d of the composition required as a dose will depend on the route of administration, the type of mammal being treated, and the physical characteristics of the specific mammal under consideration. These factors and their relationship to determining this dose are well known to skilled practitioners in the medial diagnostic arts. Also, the diagnostically effective amount and method of administration can be tailored to achieve optimal efficacy but will depend on such factors as weight, diet, concurrent medication and other factors which those skilled in the medical arts will recognize. In any regard, the dose for imaging should be sufficient for detecting the presence of the imaging agent at the site of a thrombus in question. Typically, radiologic imaging will require that the dose provided by the pharmaceutical composition trsition of the present invention be about 5 to 20 xcexcCi, preferably about 10 xcexcCi. Magnetic resonance imaging will require that the dose provided be about 0.001 to 5 mmole/kg, preferably about 0.005 to 0.5 mmole/kg of a compound of Formula VII complexed with paramagnetic atom. In either case, it is known in the art that the actual dose will depend on the location of the thrombus.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable carriersxe2x80x9d for in vivo use are well known in the pharmaceutical art, and are described, for example, in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, Mack Publishing Co. (A. RP Gennaro edit. 1985). The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention may be formulated with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier to provide sterile solutions or suspensions for injectable administration. In particular, injectables can be prepared in conventional forms, either as liquid solutions or suspensions, solid forms suitable for solution or suspensions in liquid prior to injection, or as emulsions. Suitable excipients are, for example, water, saline, dextrose, mannitol, lactose, lecithin, albumin, sodium glutamate, cysteine hydrochloride, or the like. In addition, if desired, the injectable pharmaceutical compositions may contain minor amounts of nontoxic auxiliary substances, such as wetting agents, pH buffering agents, and the like. If desired, absorption enhancing preparations (e.g., liposomes) may be utilized.
The present invention also encompasses diagnostic compositions prepared for storage or administration. These would additionally contain preservatives, stabilizers and dyes. For example, sodium benzoate, sorbic acid and esters of p-hydroxybenzoic acid may be added as preservatives. Id. At 1449. In addition, antioxidants and suspending agents may be used. Id.
The in vivo imaging methods of the present invention also offer several advantages over previous imaging techniques for the detection or monitoring of the presence, size, regression or increase of a thrombus. In particular, the present invention provides compounds, compositions and diagnostic compositions have been designed to bind extremely tightly to the thrombin associated with a thrombus and thereby reduce xe2x80x9cbackgroundxe2x80x9d due to circulating radioactivity or paramagnetism arising from unbound imaging agent. Furthermore, in vivo imaging by intracoronary injection of the compounds, compositions or diagnostic compositions of the present invention, is expected to be almost instantaneous since these imaging agents would saturate the thrombin bound to the thrombus immediately.
Accordingly, the present invention also includes methods for in vivo imaging of a thrombus in a mammal, comprising the steps of: (1) administering to a mammal a diagnostically acceptable amount of a compound, composition, or diagnostic composition of the present invention and (2) detecting a thrombus in a blood vessel.
The term xe2x80x9cin vivo imagingxe2x80x9d as used herein relates to methods of the detection of a thrombus in a meal, as well as the monitoring of the size, location and number of thrombi in a mammal, as well as dissolution or growth of the thrombus.
In employing the compounds, compositions or diagnostic compositions in vivo by this method, xe2x80x9cadministeringxe2x80x9d is accomplished parenterally, in either a systemic or local targeted manner. Systemic administration is accomplished by injecting the compounds, compositions by diagnostic compositions of the present invention into a convenient and accessible vein or artery. This includes but is not limited to administration by the ankecubutal vein. Local targeted administration is accomplished by injecting the compounds, compositions or diagnostic compositions of the present invention proximal in flow to a vein or artery suspected to contain thrombi distal to the injection site. This includes but is not limited to direct injection into the coronary arterial vasculature to image coronary thrombi, into the carotid artery to image thrombi in the cerebral vasculature, or into a pedal vein to image deep vein thrombosis of the leg.
Also, the manner of delivery of a composition of the present invention to the site of a thrombus is considered within the scope of the term xe2x80x9cadministeringxe2x80x9d. For example, a compound represented by Formula I having a chelating means attached thereto may be injected into the mammal, followed at a later time by the radioactive atom thereby forming in vivo at the site of the thrombus the composition comprising the compound of formula complexed to radioactive atom. Alternatively, a composition comprising the compound of formula complexed to radioactive atom may be injected into the mammal.
The xe2x80x9cdiagnostically effective amountxe2x80x9d of the compounds, compositions or diagnostic compositions used in the methods of the present invention will, as previously mentioned, depend on the route ofadministration, the type ofmammal being treated, and the physical characteristics of the specific mammal under treatment. These factors and their relationship to determining this dose are well known to skilled practitioners in the medical diagnostic arts. In any regard, the dose for in vivo imaging should be sufficient for detecting the presence of the imaging agent at the site of athrombus in question. Typically, radiologic imaging will require that the dose provided by the diagnostic composition of the present invention be about 5 to 20 xcexcCi, preferably about 10 xcexcCi. Magnetic resonance imaging will require that the dose provided by the diagnostic composition be about 0.001 to 5 mmole/kg, preferably about 0.005 to 0.5 mmole/kg of a compound of Formula I complexed with paramagnetic atom. In either case, it is known in the art that the actual dose will depend on the location of the thrombus.
The detecting of a thrombus by imaging is made possible by the presence of radioactive or paramagnetic atoms localized at such thrombus.
The radioactive atoms associated with the compositions and diagnostic compositions of the present invention are preferably imaged using a radiation detection means capable of detecting gamma radiation, such as a gamma camera or the like. Typically, radiation imaging cameras employ a conversion medium (wherein the high energy gamma ray is absorbed, displacing an electron which emits a photon upon its return to the orbital state), photoelectric detectors arranged in a spatial detection chamber (to determine the position of the emitted photons), and circuitry to analyze the photons detected in the chamber and produce an image.
The paramagnetic atoms associated with the compositions and diagnostic compositions of the present invention detected in magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems. In such systems, a strong magnetic field is used to align the nuclear spin vectors of the atoms in apatient""s body. The field is disturbed by the presence of paramagnetic atoms localized at a thrombus and an image of the patient is read as the nuclei return to their equilibrium alignments.
The following examples are illustrative, but not limiting, of the method and compositions of the present invention. Other suitable modifications and adaptations of the variety of conditions and parameters normally encountered and obvious to those skilled in the art are within the spirit and scope of the invention. 